


I'm Trying, Can't You See?

by My_Secret_NSFW_Account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Multi, Smut, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Secret_NSFW_Account/pseuds/My_Secret_NSFW_Account
Summary: "Bet you wanna go back to your precious Li, don't you?" Chan growled, pining him to the wall."I bet he does." Ruon-Jian joined in.He hated how he was shaking.
Relationships: Jet/Chan (Avatar), Jet/Ruon-Jian (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	I'm Trying, Can't You See?

A clay pot shattered against the wall, just inches away from his head. He was embarrassed to say that he flinched. He figured that after having fire being shot at him for eight years would have gotten him used to it, but apparently not.

The girl who threw it was screaming about something or another. She wasn’t making a conscious  
decision to try and hit him, but it was still a little nerve wracking. Still, he knew an opportunity when he saw one. He moved with precision, making sure not to upset the magnetic pull of his restraints too much.

***

Surviving hadn’t been the kiss of life Jet had initially thought it was. When he woke up, he was already in the Fire Nation’s custody as a prisoner. A single bargain later and he was being sold as a servant to a wealthy family. Servant. Yeah, right. Sure, he was being paid, but it wasn’t like he had a choice in the matter. He wasn’t useful for much either. All he knew was fighting, and there was no way he’d let himself fight for an Ash Maker. He should have known sooner that whoever bought him wasn’t going to give up just like that.  
He was officially the property of Chan, a dull teenager with nothing really working for or against him on any fields. In a way, it felt like he was also owned by the boy’s friend Ruon-Jian too. 

Apparently, having a cute little Earth Kingdom peasant do everything and anything for you was the new big thing here, and Jet fit part of the bill. Unfortunately, he had never been obedient a day in his life. He often wondered out loud, when he thought no one could hear him speaking Fire, that if he had just been obedient the first time they asked him for something, that maybe this fate could have been evaded. They often said yes.

***

“Where do you think you’re going?” The voice of Ruon-Jian asked smugly. He was grabbed by the topknot, a feature he was already not too happy about, and thrown against the wall. Ruon-Jian was not strong in the slightest, but Jet had become even weaker than him. He let out a snarled sound. He had already known that they didn’t understand him unless he went out of his way to speak their language. Even then they made fun of how common it sounded. The only way he knew it was because he spent so much of his life attacking their soldiers. He struggled as the restraints on his wrists and neck locked up with the magnetic plate they had placed on their wall after they got him. A way to confine him. 

Ruon-Jian must not have taken well to him snarling as he quickly found himself with a bloody nose and ringing ears. The girl had apparently left, as Chan walked over and whistled. 

“Causing problems again, Jet?” He chided, grabbing is chin and turning it upwards. His neck was sore from having the collar on all hours of the day. Chan didn’t seem to care much about his well being though. His only concern was biting at the tender skin. He squirmed and kicked at him, but Ruon-Jian held his legs down. He knew where this was going. He hated where this was going. “Guess we have to tucker you out like usual, huh?” Chan chuckled. Jet fought even more when his robes were opened.

***

They were going to have a party tonight. They told him to prepare for a rough night, as they always got riled up after parties. He allowed himself the right to tuck his legs under his arms and bury his face in his elbows as he cursed the world for ever letting him live. He had gone from a Freedom Fighter to a couple of Ash Makers’ personal bitch.  
At least he was given his old clothes back. To make him seem more exotic. No topknot, too. He was allowed to look at himself in the mirror. He looked like himself again. It took everything in him not to break down into tears at the sight. He had his armor back. He was safer now, if at least for one night.

***

He was locked up in another room while Chan and Ruon-Jian hyped up the crowd to see their personal Earth Kingdom servant. A servant so devoted that it learned their language. Soon enough, he was dragged out. He was met with a mix of boredom and amusement from the crowd. He wanted to let it all turn to boredom. Show everyone that these two were not to be praised for anything. The fingers at his throat that were rapidly heating up denied him this fantasy.

“My name is Jet.” He said and watched as all the unamused faces turned o wonder. Or, well, most of them. There was a group of four in the back that seemed unimpressed. He didn’t mind. The more unhappy faces, the better. He was already focused on the other people in the crowd when one of the four rapidly turned their head to see him.

“I lived in the Forest of Gaipan, then Ba Sing Se, and now Ember Island.” He continued the practiced lines. They made him sound stupid, but he knew talking out of turn would only leave him with a burning, bleeding neck. “I’m at your service.” In a small act of rebellion, he did the standard Earth Kingdom bow and not the Fire Nation one he had practiced. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless. He remembered that he would thrive off of every victory he managed, and he didn’t intend to stop now just because his circumstance changed.

There was clapping from the crowd, which sounded incredibly fake, but that was his cue to walk away and sit down on one of the stools. He'd make it through the night.

***

He wasn't going to make it through the night. A scorned boyfriend had practically thrown Ruon-Jian into the wall, and now he was paying the price behind closed doors. Black eyes never really looked good on him. Then again, neither did another man's semen. Regardless, he was sporting both right now.

"You stupid bitch!" Another punch. "I saw you smile when he did that!" And another. "I bet you wanted to laugh!" A thrust. Spirits, let it end.

***  
"Bet you wanna go back to your precious Li, don't you?" Chan cooed, pining him to the wall.

"I bet he does." Ruon-Jian joined in. 

He hated how he was shaking. He hated how weak these two had made him, had forced him to become. He dared to speak up.

"I've done everything you've wanted." He hated how it came out as a low growl instead of a loud bark. Chan seemed to think this over before releasing his wrists. 

"You have, I guess. You get two hours. Leave" He didn't need to be told twice. He ran out of the beach house and through the sand. It was dark out. Dark enough to not notice a body swimming out into the ocean. In yet another stroke of bad luck, the tides were coming in and not heading out. Still, he was going to try.

*** 

It was so unbelievably cold. He was soaking wet and freezing. Even worse was he was still on this damned island. He had one hour left.

"So, it really was you." A voice said. Li's voice said in common Earth Kingdom. He opened his eyes and stared at the male. His hair was longer. Really long. They'd been apart for that long, huh? He...didn't fully hate the fact that he felt relived at Li's presence. He wasn't the worst Fire Bender he had encountered as of late. He reached out towards Li for whatever reason, and he complied, sliding down to Jet's level and taking the soaking boy into his arms. Li was Fire Bending, he could feel it. No one was this warm. He didn't fight it. This warmth meant no harm. He'd never admit it, but he missed this warmth.

"Spirits, Jet, your freezing!" He said, pulling the other closer. Jet chuckled lowly.

"I am? Sorry, I didn't notice." Li just sighed. Jet missed this. He had it for one night, and one night only. Now he only had one hour before he had to return to the torture. His body was just going to get assaulted over and over again. He might as well get one memory that he can turn to when it happens again. "Li, fuck me."

He looked at Li's face to see the scared boy looking at him with eyes and wide a saucers.

"Jet, I think you've got hyperthermia. We should take you to the healer-" Jet cut him off by shifting in his grasp till he was straddling the sorter boy. He looked at Li with desperation.

"I need you to." It wasn't meant to be sexy, it was meant to be honest. He was clinging on to Li's robes. "Please." Li looked at him, then nodded. Jet couldn't hold back the tears as he kissed Li. He could at least have this.

***

He knew what Li, wait no, Zuko was looking at. It's not like Chan and Ruon-Jian were trying to be gentle when they used him. Not like Zuko was being. 

"I'm sorry." He said, ghosting the bruises with his fingertips. Jet winced slightly. He still had on the restraints. An ever present reminder of what he'd have to return to. For now, however, he would let himself forget. He would let himself get lost in Zuko's warmth for as long as he could. 

"It's not your fault." He uttered out, pulled Zuko's face close.

"Yes, it is. I'm the reason you were taken away. I'm the reason they got ahold of you." The amount of spite that he managed to say the word 'they' with was incredible.

"I don't care." Jet said, stopping Zuko from retaliating by bringing him down to his lips.

***

He held Zuko even closer to him as he felt his climax getting close. He let out a moan as Zuko shoved in just a bit harder than before. Zuko muttered out an apology and Jet couldn't hide the though 'I love him'.

So he yelled it. He yelled it as loud as he could as he came. Zuko came shortly after as Jet let out a muffled mantra of I love you. 

His hour was up.


End file.
